Thick and Thin
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: A series of drabbles that focus on the school life of Usopp and Luka, going through normal school activities, high school problems, and a few appearances by the other Strawhats. Reboot of Through Thick and Thin, Modern AU, Fem!Luffy, LuffyxUsopp, nakamaship.
1. Chapter 1

_Lies_

 _Pre-School_

It was Friday of the first week of school; Usopp didn't want to go.

The others stayed away from him since that one kid say something on Thursday.

He wasn't anti-social; he loved talking, but he mostly told fables.

Since he told these epic lies, he gained many gullible followers on the first day; which was all of the class.

All of the kids circle him as he told them of his conquest in the Middle East.

One girl seat to his right with sparkling brown eyes that followed all of his movements with such a huge smile planted on her face.

Every tale he started, he would use hand gestures just like he seen from his father.

Her unruly black hair would bounce as she listened to his stories.

He didn't know why he paid attention to this one girl, but it made him happy each time he started a new story.

Like the others who listened to his 'lies', she believed them were true as the Teacher's Lessons.

It stayed like that till that fateful day when one of his classmates stopped him before he could establish the story.

"My father says that's a lie!" shouted the boy.

"A lie?" shivered Usopp; since he had been found out.

His eyes widen in shock and guilt and sweat formed on his forehead.

And after that, the other followers discuss his stories and came to the conclusion of them being false as the Ancient Bubble that never popped.

Even the girl looked at him with a slight frown and eyes of what he thought were filled with pity.

And now it was Friday morning, and Usopp was standing behind the wooden door; not wanting to enter the room.

The wooden door moved by itself and he froze.

A black haired girl peeked out over the side of the door.

Luka, the girl, smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside of the classroom.

'What's she doing?' thought Usopp.

Shouldn't she be shunning him.

His eyes wondered around the rest of the class which should be judging him for his actions.

None.

"Tell me a story!" Luka said as she shooed him into his usual seat.

"What?"

"I want to hear a story!" she declared, "They sound better coming from you."

Usopp smiled, maybe lies weren't all great, but someone enjoys them.

Even those who turned away from him yesterday couldn't help but slide closer and listen to the tale.

The longnose boy smiled as he told his tale.

 _Share_

Usopp slide into his seat beside his best, and only, friend, Luka.

It was lunchtime at this small school made for small people, kids, like himself.

They were having pop-shrimp, brownie, and a few soggy fried fries.

He chose the french fry that was least soggy and covered it with ketchup.

Luka did the same thing; well her fries were drowned in ketchup.

Her smile rose as she pointed to something behind Usopp, "Look!"

Usopp turned around, the one thing he shouldn't do when Luka was around.

All he seen was kids, like himself, getting up and moving seats, the teacher walking down the lanes to address students, and the lunch-lady picking her nose.

"What is it?" he questioned since he couldn't find anything that had the value of looking at.

He turned back again, looking at a Luka with her mouth filled.

He sighed; this girl didn't have any manners, and went to pick up another fry.

His hand grouped the air, and he looked down.

There weren't any fries on his plate.

There weren't even food on his empty plate.

His head imminently turned to Luka who was smiling since she got caught.

She gulped the food down, not chewing it, and gave Usopp an innocent smile.

He hit her on the head, and Luka just pouted.

His stomach growled, his plate was empty but Luka's wasn't.

She was too busy eating his food.

He gave her a sneaky glance and did the same trick to her, "LOOK!"

She turned around and Usopp grabbed her plate and switch it with his own.

When he looked down, to his horror, that plate was also empty.

He looked up again and Luka, again, had her mouth filled with food.

 _Charming_

The students circled around the teacher.

They were into the story she was reading, a classic fairy tale.

The girls would squeal at certain parts; while boys stayed together, they wasn't liking the ideas the girls thought of.

Luka seat the farthest away from the teacher.

Most of the story was boring for her, the only part she liked was the Prince fighting the dragon.

Other than that, it was boring.

The Princess was weak, the fairies weren't helping, and the Prince was going all of the work.

Usopp seems to notice her actions throughout the story.

Unlike other boys, he went up to Luka and nudged her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with corcern in his voice, "Don't you like stories?"

"I do, but I hate weak people."

"What do you mean?"

"The Princess isn't doing nothing, she's a weakling."

Usopp sighed, "She was asleep."

"Yeah, and?"

Usopp shook his head, "What about a strong Princess and a weak Prince?"

Luka's face lit up, "Oh, so you're my Prince Charming?"

 _Visit_

 _After School_

No!

NO!

This couldn't be happening!

Not now!

Not to his baby!

She wasn't even seventeen!

Let alone six!

And let she brought a boy home!

Shanks was beyond depress.

This was his angel, and she was too young to come home with a boy.

TOO YOUNG!

Let, here she was, in the doorway showing that boy around.

She was even touching him!

No, this couldn't be happening!

"Luka...who's your friend?" Shank spitted the word, friend, out with hatred.

She quickly turned around, barley taking notice of her father since he was in the background grunting.

"Oh, hey dad!" she turned around and grabbed the boy's arm.

Now Shanks was giving off an evil aura.

"This is Usopp!" she introduced her friend.

Usopp gulped, taking notice of the father's evil aura.

"He-ll-o," Usopp shivered.

"Usopp? That sounds familiar..." said Shanks; he tried to recall it.

Where did he hear that name, doesn't it sound like...

"Wait, are you Yasopp's boy?"

That changed Usopp's attitude.

So this monster knew his dad, maybe which was good thing; maybe he wouldn't be killed by the strange Red-Haired Devil.

Expect Shanks didn't like that fact.

To him, this was the boy was tainting his daughter, and also the cause of his ear getting numb from a certain worker rumbling off about his wonderful boy.

Talking about tainting his daughter...

"Remove your filthy hands off of her..." Shanks demanded.

And this was the first and maybe the last time Usopp went to Luka's house.

 **This is a reboot of Through Thick and Thin. The original draft was too...confusing to understand, and has been deleted in favor of this draft. The story is set in modern time and we will see the relationship between Luka and Usopp in their school years. The last chapter is set in their Senior year, and there is no main plot.**

 **This is one of my favorite pairings, and so I hope you enjoy this little story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes

Elementary School ~ Kindergarten

He had a weird feeling.

He couldn't place it; it was like someone was watching him.

Everything he tried to turn around, no one was there.

But the eyes stayed, he could feel them on his back.

What did this person want?

Usopp didn't know who was watching him, but he felt their stare.

It was intense, like it would burn holes in his back.

"USOPP!" yelled Luka as she ran over to Usopp.

"What's wrong?" she asked since Usopp wasn't playing with her.

"Oh, no-nothing! Nothing at all!" Usopp lied to his friend.

For some reason the stare was becoming more intense.

He could even feel a evil aura.

What did this person want?!

It was starting to creep him out.

He heard a crack and ran behind Luka.

Usopp ducked behind her, protecting himself from the monster.

"Huh?" asked Luka, she looked behind her, looking at Usopp.

"THERE'S A MONST-STER!" he screamed pointing at the visible fiend.

"A MONSTER!?" Luka joined him. "Let's go and find it! It's an adventure!"

"NO WAY!" Usopp screamed at his crazy friend.

There was no way he would go looking for the thing that been giving him evil glares.

He ran away from the place, away from that monster.

As he ran away he heard Luka say something.

It sounded like, "Hey Dad!" but he wasn't sure and he wasn't going to turn around.

Temper?

He didn't really know what happened.

He just came back from the bathroom and walked outside.

The rest of the class was having recess, yet he heard yelling.

He turned to the sound and seen Luka red-faced.

He could even see smoke coming out of her nose.

Remember, this was his first time seeing this simple-minded girl angry over anything; which was strange for him.

But, everyone had a breaking point.

The other girl, a glasses-wearing, stood her ground.

He didn't know what they were fighting about, but he felt like he didn't want to get in the middle of it.

He just slowly walked up from behind and listened.

From what he heard, the other girl stepped on something of Luka's.

Finally the bell rang and the teacher pulled them away from each other.

When he sat down on his chair and glanced at the black haired girl, "What was that about?"

Her upper lip raised in a sour manner, "She took my juice."

Frog

Elementary School ~ 1 Grade

It was recess; a time for play, a time to relax.

Instead of playing, Luka wanted to go on a adventure!

With some begging, pleading, Luka gotten Usopp to come along with her.

They picked up some sticks; you always had to have weapons.

Luka's was long, but thin; it broke on contact.

She had to find another one, but all of them broke.

Usopp let out a sigh and picked up a thick branch.

"Here, Luka," Usopp said; handing her the branch to use.

Luka took the branch and smiled at him; it was her famous grin that went from one ear to the other.

"Thanks!" she said; she gave him a hug, thanking him for doing stuff a thing.

"Now, let's go!"

She raised her stick in the air and started walking in that direction.

"Where to, Captain?" Usopp asked, using his pirate accent.

Somehow Luka talked him into allowing her to be the captain, while he was the Firstmate.

"To the Croaking Warts!" Luka called, going to the fence.

Usopp moaned; that was his least favorite place.

"I got the I-can't-go-by-frogs disease."

"You do?... I know! You don't have to touch them, so you should be good!"

Again, Usopp moaned; no matter what excuse he had, Luka would have a not-so-helpful fix.

And so, they went.

They crawled over hills (ant hills), crossed rivers (playground), and passed the monster (teacher).

Soon they were face with green beings.

They took breath, expanding their neck, and looked at the two.

Luka smiled and tried to expand her neck like the frog; of course, it didn't happen.

She leaned down and stared the frog right in the eye.

He croaked, and she did the same.

They kept at this for a while; it looked like they understood each other.

Usopp didn't know what to do, so he tried it out with the other frog.

Usopp croaked.

The frog stuck his tongue out, hitting Usopp right on his cheek.

 _'Why are you bringing my mother into this?!'_ said the frog.


	3. Chapter 3

Touch

Elementary School ~ Grade 2

Neither of them knew what gotten them into doing this.

They didn't even know why they were doing it.

How did this subject even get into the minds of children, who were only eight?

It was last second decision that caused this.

Which also lasted for only one second.

Their lips broke apart, as quickly as they came together.

They made eye contact; it was broke first by Luka.

She lay back on the pavement and laughed.

She had no idea what just happened, but she felt a little funny.

Usopp shook his head; he was still in a daze by the contact of lips.

His cheeks were flustered red by the closeness of his friend.

But he soon joined Luka on the ground, laughing at their attempt of a kiss.

This was a simple moment between friends.

This was also a moment soon to be forgotten between the two friends.

Wet

After School

Yasopp leaned on the metal bars and peered down at the children.

Each one of them was playing.

It was their favorite game, Pirates; it was the same game Yasopp and Shanks use to play.

Yasopp smiled, this reminds him so much of the younger days; the days were Shanks was fun, and not trying to kill his son.

It was because of Shanks, that Yasopp was watching the two.

He was out of town for a business trip, and trusted Luka to him; only because he has a kid of his own.

Not that he liked Yashopp's kid, and because Luka begged him too.

Shanks just couldn't say 'no' to her; no matter what she wanted (which was little), or what she did (which he would also do).

Shanks and Luka, no other pair could be more similar than them.

Both of them enjoyed to party.

They had bottomless stomachs.

Had a slight temper, but rarely seen.

Course, Shanks had red hair while Luka has pure black.

Each of them had a scar on their face; Shanks' was from a bar fight, while Luka's came from a bike accident.

Even Yasopp and Usopp had some differences; they may be minor, but it was more different than Shanks and Luka.

Yasopp had a normal nose, lighter skin, blond hair (which used to be black), and bigger built; this could be because he's older, but Usopp looked like a younger version, without the nose.

He loved telling tales about his son, while Usopp had a habit of making up his own stories.

His mother had long nose, as does her son, which were so cute on their faces.

"Aw!" Luka said, taking Yasopp out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to understand what he missed.

He leaned down, and found a soaked Luka.

She was sitting in the middle of a puddle, her clothes stuck to her body.

This was bad!

Shanks was going to kill him!

For getting his daughter dirty, as well as ruining her clothes; neither of which Luka minded.

She was always playing in the mud and wiping her dirty hands on the back of her shorts.

Usopp leaned over, stretched his hand out, and pulled Luka to her feet.

He laughed at her state till she shivered from the cold.

Like a gentlemen, he shoved his arms out of his jacket.

He placed the jacket over her shoulders.

Yasopp couldn't help but squeal!

This was so cute~!

His baby boy was so charming!

So gentlemen like!

Dream

The two friends looked at each other, a barrel in front of them.

The barrel was from the teacher's western collection.

This was a exact scene from their favorite movie.

Luka lifted her foot, placing it on top of the barrel.

"I'M GOING TO BE PIRATE KING!"

That was her dream, being the freest in the world, and have a life whole of adventure.

This way she wasn't a weak princess, no, she was going to be a strong king.

Pirate King would be fun, always finding something new in the world.

Usopp followed her lead.

He placed his foot across Luka's.

"I'M GOING TO BE A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"

He always been afraid, embarrass by others.

But, now, that's going to change.

He wasn't going to be the scary cat anymore, he would stand up for battles and settle them.

The sea covered most of the earth, it had more area than the land.

But it also had less people fighting for it, most stayed on land, while himself, wanted to be on the sea.

Both friends looked at each other and cheered their milk jug.

They may have different paths in life, but each dream took place on water.

They were going to see each other, after school was over, even if they didn't want to.

Pal

Elementary School ~ 3rd Grade

The two raced down the hallway and giggled as they halted around a corner.

"Do you see anyone?" Usopp questioned as he leaned his body against the wall.

"Hm…nope," she stated.

He gave a sigh of relief and went down the next hallway when he paused.

A boy, no older than the age of ten, was walking down the hallway.

He was itching his head as he walked forward.

"I-I thought you said there was no one here," Usopp growled at the black haired girl.

"I didn't think you meant him," she shrugged her shoulders.

The green haired boy barely took notice of the Longnose as he passed him.

Luka hopped in front of his way, "Hey! I'm Monkey D. Luka!"

He lifted his eyes off the ground and stared into her eyes, "Roronoa Zoro."

"And this is my friend, Usopp!" she pulled his arm and introduced him to the green haired.

"H-Hello-o!"

"Second graders?" he assumed as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Third graders," Usopp corrected as he dodged the boy's glare. "You're a…fourth grader, right? Isn't your classroom on the other side of the school?"

"Eh?" he lifed his head up and looked around. "When did they change the hallways?"

"Hasn't they been like this always?" Luka wondered out loud as she lifted a finger to her chin.

"Nah. They were green and sliver…when did they change the school colors?"

Usopp's eyes focused on Zoro's bush of green hair; he must really take pride in the school.

But those were never the school colors.

Which he knew because of his father went to this school as well.

"They been blue and silver," Usopp stated as he folded his arms, "Are you from…East Pines by chance?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he raised his eyebrow at the dark skinned Longnose.

"This…is Oceanpoint Elementary School," he corrected, "You got lost…"

As soon as he said the word, lost, he regretted it.

Aura around the green haired changed and Usopp shivered.

"More like they moved the schools," Zoro mumbled under his breath.

He started walking pass the duo, stopped by Luka once again.

"Will you be our friends?" she hoped with widen eyes.

While Usopp stood there frozen.

He really didn't want a demon's son as a friend.

"We don't go to the same schools, kid."

"So?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he waved her down, "Where's the exit?"

Usopp pointed down the hallway he just came from, "Down then left."

Zoro nodded and walked off.

He went back down the hallway, and at the end of it, he turned the wrong way.

Luka clapped her hands together, "Yay! A new pa-"

"What are you two doing out of class?" a teacher snapped.

It was Ms. Alvida.

Or, in her words, the most beautiful woman on the Earth.

Usopp and Luka shared a glance and ran for it.

Yawn

Usopp yawned, interrupting the teacher who was in the middle of his lesson.

Several laughs followed, mostly from the girl sitting next to him.

His face burned, he was trying to draw attention, like he usually wants.

It was only a simple yawn, nothing more or nothing less.

But it caused Usopp discomfort at the stares he was getting.

Glares from the teacher and the smart kids.

Giggling from some of his followers, and normal students.

This wasn't what he was suspecting from letting out a simple yawn.

To his surprise, the yawn was contagious.

The black-haired girl sitting next to him, noticed his discomfort.

She uttered a louder yawn than the one that escaped Usopp's mouth.

Now everyone looked at her.

She just smiled and looked at the teacher.

"What's wrong?" she asked directly to the teacher.

The teacher froze, glared at the two of them, and turned back around to continue with his lesson.

He still looked behind his back, watching the two for another interruption.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stuck_

 _Elementary School ~ 4th Grade_

Luka smiled at her creation.

Usopp gasped and yelled at her.

In her hand was a bottle of super glue.

In the other, was Usopp's hand.

Both items were glued to her hands.

And she smiled.

As she gazed lifted from her creation, she sighted Usopp's face.

He was angry.

He pulled his hand, trying to get unstuck from her.

It didn't work.

Usopp starting panicking, looking for the teacher.

Ms Alvida narrowed her eyes at them and raised her club over her shoulder.

Why a teacher had a club was never explained, but in this school, anything could happen.

She wasn't any help either.

Her club stuck down at their hands.

They stayed together with the dried substance in between them.

Her eyebrow twitched, "You brats…"

She looked like she was defeated in her failed punishment.

The teacher turned around and laid the club on the desktop; she turned her back away to get another weapon.

"Let's run," Usopp whispered to the girl.

He didn't trust this teacher with his life.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked with her head tilted to the side.

She didn't care that the teacher was now picking up a chainsaw.

"I'M STUCK TO YOU!"

Her head tilted even more to the side, "What's bad with that?"

"We've to go everywhere together!"

"Yup, isn't that good? We're friends!"

Usopp started his rant, "What if we have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then we go."

Luka's answer was simple as if it solved all of the problems in the world

"HUH?! NO WAY! How are we supposed to get unstuck?"

"I'm sure Dad knows!" Luka smiled.

And he did know.

Before Luka could show him the problem, he already had the gun out.

And Usopp ran.

His hand unstuck to Luka's.

 _Sleep-Over_

 _After School_

The bell rang and singled that school was finish for the day.

Luka hurried over to the cobble-hole and grab her supplies and other material.

Usopp was already at his, his shoulders carrying his backpack, and grab Luka's hand.

They raced out of the school building, each with a backpack; Luka had more than the other.

Today has be planned for months, for weeks, and now it was finally here.

Sleep-Over!

Both of them were excited, they been waiting forever to have a Sleep-Over at Usopp's house.

It's been proposed a lot since the two Fathers were always going out of town, much to Luka's father fault.

Somehow it worked out for today, and both raced to his house.

Upon opening the door, Luka shouted, "I'M HOME!"

This was the first phase that would be more common as the years disappear.

Usopp sighed at his friend action, maybe they spend too much time together.

They were like siblings, Usopp the older brother (since he was kinda mature..in some ways) and Luka the younger brother (don't bother asking since we all know she's a Tomboy)

Since the first day of Pre-School it was hard to find these two apart from each other, mostly since they had the same classes.

Yasopp walked into the living room where the two friends were hanging, he stared at Luka for the longest.

"Hello Luka," he greeted.

In return, Luka smiled and greeted her own way, "Hey Dad!"

Yasopp's head dropped, maybe they were too close.

As the day went on, the two of them were in Usopp's room watching a movie.

It was a boring movie, for Luka, while funny for Usopp.

He didn't even notice that Luka fell asleep on his bed.

He muttered, since he didn't want to wait her up, but he also didn't want to sleep on the floor.

Luka gotten pushed over, to the wall, by Usopp.

He made room for himself on his bed.

His eyes started drifting to sleep.

Soon the both of them were on the bed, eyes shut, and dreaming.

"Awe...they are so cute together~" squealed Yasopp as he covered them in the blanket.

A gun went up to his head, "Get your boy's hands off my angel!"

Yasopp gulped and looked around at...Shanks, Luka's father.

 _Sidewalk_

The green haired boy stood around the corner with his swords touching the ground.

He glanced from one direction to the other; looking for two dorks.

And soon the duo came walking along the pavement.

Luka's hand slide over the black metal railing with each step she took until she saw Zoro up ahead.

She jogged over to him and slammed him into the fence as she hugged him, "Zoro!"

Usopp stood in front of the pair and scratched the back of his head at their doings, "Hey…"

Even if Luka was friends with the green haired, Usopp had no clue how to talk to the demon without being killed.

After Zoro shook the girl off him, he turned and looked at the dark skinned boy, "What did you guys want?"

Somehow Luka gotten his number and called him the day before.

It was a surprise the lad even found his way over here without getting lost; which made Usopp's jaw drop when he first seen the green haired.

"We wanted to play at the park," Luka uttered in a cheery tone.

"No time," he gave a slight shrug, "I have practice in a few minutes."

"See Luka, he's busy," Usopp pulled on her arm, "So let's just go ourselves."

"Take us with ya," she took her arm back from Usopp and folded them across her chest.

"I don't care."

Usopp's eyes widen.

He cared.

He cared for his life!

Luka tagged along with Zoro, with Usopp still standing at the corner as he decided his choices.

If he followed, it meant he couldn't escape from the beast's claws since he was walking right into them.

"Come on, Usopp!" the girl hollered from the end of the sidewalk.

He had no choice, did he?

 _Last Day_

 _Elementary School~5_ _th_ _Grade_

The curly haired boy stood in front of the tall building.

This was the last time he will see it.

Ms. Alvida stood out in front of the building and sent daggers at any student who tried to say goodbye.

Either she hated them all, or she didn't want to break her cover.

Either way, Usopp didn't care.

He still had a grudge on her ever since she tried to get him kicked out of school for drawing a very lifelike picture of her.

It was probably the most detailed picture he ever drawn.

And now it was probably in the dump yard while his picture tatted on a dart board in Alvida's house.

When she glanced his way, he shivered.

Luka walked up to her with an innocent smile, "Bye landwhale!"

"LUKA!" he shouted.

A club slammed down onto Luka's head, "You dumb brat!"

Why haven't they fired her?

Usopp raced to Luka's side; she was on the ground from the impact.

She quickly sat up and glanced around as if she forgotten where she was.

When she sighted Alvida once more, she waved at the fat teacher, "Bye seacow!"

A vein twitched in Alvida's face as her grip on the club tighten.

Why Luka?

Did you want to get hit?!

Usopp raced in front of her before she could hit Luka, blocking the attack but also breaking his nose.

He glanced around, Luka wasn't even around.

She moved away in time before Alvida could hit, and now she was talking to the next teacher.

 _New School_

 _Middle School~6_ _th_ _Grade_

Luka wrapped her arms around Usopp's shoulder as the two walked away from the register line.

In their hands were their new schedules.

The boy's eyes darted from one paper to the other, looking at their classes.

"We got the same ones," he grinned.

At least he would know someone in his classes.

The arm lifted from his shoulders and he glanced backwards; the girl was gone.

He searched around the hallway for his friend, yet she was nowhere to be found.

"Oi! Luka!" he hollered out.

"Zoro!" her voice squealed as she hopped onto the green haired's back.

"H-H-H-H-He's here?!"

He slowly turned around and faced where Zoro was standing.

His face was inches away from a blonde's face; he didn't even notice the extra weight on his back.

 _'What type of monster would go up against a demon?'_

"Dartboard," Zoro growled.

"Marimohead," the blonde insulted.

"He does look like a marimohead, doesn't he?" Luka questioned as she touched Zoro's head.

"WH-You!" Zoro's eyebrow twitched.

The blonde gotten to his knee in front of Zoro and Luka, as if he was proposing.

"Excuse me, dear miss, but I am Sanji."

"Are you a friend of Zoro's?"

"NO WAY!," the two declared together.

 _FIGHT!_

Rows of tables lined that large room.

Each single table seated eight students.

The students were munching and chatting with their fights.

Yes, this was lunch.

Luka's favorite subject, she always get 'A++'.

Well, unlike other days, she managed to get a 'Z-'.

You may ask why she gotten a 'Z-', but I'll go ahead and tell you.

It was a normal Lunch break, Luka sat by her best friend, piling different foods into her mouth.

That's when something smacked right into her face.

Luka looked at the piece of food that fell onto the ground.

 _'So they really want to play this game?'_ she thought.

As Usopp glazed onto the piece of food that stained the floor, his plate was taken.

Luka grab a piece of food off his plate, throwing it in the direction the attack came from.

It missed it's mark, instead it landed on Kuro.

He looked pissed, and his underlings were glazing around the room.

Their eyes stopped when they saw more incoming attacks from Luka.

She laughed as the others started throwing their food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" she shouted.

Soon she and Usopp were dominating the own lunch room.

Usopp was guarding her back from the incoming attacks, he had awesome aim.

While Luka just mindlessly threw piles of food, landing on the attackers or bystanders.

No one was getting any mercy.

And this was the reason why Usopp and Luka was cleaning the messy lunch room.

"All of this wasted food..." she mumbled.

"You wasn't thinking about that when you started this," replied Usopp.

"I was returning the flavor!"

"Yeah, right..." Usopp said as he turned his back and started wiping down the table.

 **Hey everyone who made it this far! We're up to Sixth grade, so that can only mean...we're half way through!**

 **Martyn: Unfortunately, these are all pre-written and I don't have the right qualifications to write for that. Because it's a very hard topic to talk about, it can affect others in bad ways. So I rather keep this story light-hearted, but if you have any other suggestions in the on-coming chapters, please fill free to request them.**


End file.
